


Because you're such a good boy

by syubski_97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dildos, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Service Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubski_97/pseuds/syubski_97
Summary: Oikawa and Atsumu decided to fuck since their boyfriends are on a date. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Because you're such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense, I'm not used to writing porn but I hope this is readable. Haha.

  
  


“I’m horny.” Oikawa said as he plopped down next to Atsumu who was sitting on the couch, peacefully watching his k-drama. Atsumu glanced at the clock, it was 6pm in the evening. Ushijima should be arriving soon and he couldn’t wait until his boyfriend came back? Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“Wakatoshi-kun should be arrivin’ soon.” he said attentively watching his k-drama, paying no attention to Oikawa. Oikawa sighed.

“Yeah, but Waka-chan said he’s going on a date with Omi-chan today. Didn’t Omi-chan tell you?” Oikawa asked and Atsumu finally turned around to pay attention to the elder.

“Huh?” 

Oikawa shrugged, “Seems like Omi-chan didn’t tell you. C’mon, Atsu-chan, they’re going on a date, help me get off. I’m horny.” Atsumu looked at Oikawa, not knowing what to do. 

Their relationship is weird because they don’t know what to call. They’re not dating each other but their boyfriends kinda are. Atsumu doesn’t have feelings for Oikawa except he thinks he is hot and Oikawa finds Atsumu’s juicy ass appealing. But, if you ask Atsumu if he wants to fuck Oikawa, the answer is yes, probably, if Omi wants me to. That’s all. The only feelings involved is Sakusa’s feelings for Ushijima. Atsumu loves his boyfriend, of course, so when Sakusa suggested this whole “open relationship” thing, he accepted it. 

Atsumu bites his lips, “But- Omi would-”

“Punish you?” Oikawa asked, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him. Also, I have a dildo bigger than his dick so you might want to try that.” Atsumu blushed. He shouldn’t be blushing because he has seen every part of Oikawa before even though they weren’t together. They had foursome one time because Oikawa wanted Ushijima to be rougher so he personally asked Sakusa to teach them how to have rough sex. So, yeah, Atsumu has seen every part of Oikawa Tooru and vice versa. However, they haven’t tried anything like this before. 

“C’mon, Atsu-chan, I know you want it.” Oikawa said with a smirk and Atsumu gulped, because what the hell, he is so  _ turned on _ . Atsumu wonders if Oikawa has always been this hot?

Atsumu sighed as he switched off the TV. He has always kinda wanted this. Wanted this to happen. He closed his eyes, “Okay,” he whispered. 

Oikawa smirked as he leaned in to push their mouth against each other. Atsumu moaned when Oikawa’s tongue entered his hot mouth and he enthusiastically sucked the tongue back. Oikawa’s hand ran down Atsumu’s short and grabbed his ass and Atsumu moaned loudly into Oikawa’s mouth. 

“Your moan is beautiful, Omi-chan is so lucky to hear it every time he wants to.” Oikawa said when they parted away and Atsumu’s face is flushed and lips red. Oikawa brings his thumb and touched Atsumu’s red lips.

“You’re really pretty like this, Atsu-chan. So vulnerable and so needy.”

“Tooru…” Atsumu moaned as he puppy licked Oikawa’s thumbs. 

“You’re such a good boy, you’re so well-trained. Is Omi-chan good to you?” he asked and Atsumu nodded and Oikawa put his fingers inside Atsumu’s willing mouth. 

“Hmm, daddy is good.” Oikawa smirked darker, “Are you a good baby boy?”

“Yes, I am.” Atsumu replies, tongue out, saliva around his mouth. He looks downright filthy right now. And Oikawa thinks that Sakusa is the luckiest man to have such an obedient boyfriend. 

“C’mon, Atsu-chan. Come inside our room, I’m going to bring heaven to you.” he said as he pulled the younger inside his and Ushijima’s room. Upon arriving at the room, Oikawa quickly pushed the blonde onto their king-sized bed and attacked him with kisses on the neck while his hand worked on taking off Atsumu’s shorts. Atsumu lifted his hips a little for Oikawa to take off his shorts and underpants, letting his hard cock to hit the cold air. Oikawa smirked as he stared at the beauty of Miya Atsumu’s body. He also took off his clothes and then quickly left a soft slap on the right cheeks of Atsumu’s ass. 

“You know Atsu-chan, that ass- deserves two dicks.” he said and then bites that cheek. Atsumu whined softly, “Do you want to get fucked by Waka-chan too? I tell you, he has the biggest dick in this universe.” Oikawa said as he casually got up from the bed and walked to his closet and then came back with a tool box. Atsumu looked at Oikawa opening the tool box, “This is my toy box.” he said and then showed several sex toys inside the box. 

“I used them whenever Waka-chan is away and now that you’re here, we’re using it on both of us.” he said and then took out a huge double-ended dildo. Atsumu bites his lips when he sees the size because  _ yeah, Oikawa ain’t lying about the size.  _

“I’m going to fuck you with this while I ride, sounds fun?” he asked with a smirk, Atsumu was so stunned that he could only nod. 

Oikawa then closes the tool box and then puts it on the floor next to the bed and takes the lube which is in the drawer of their nightstand. 

“C’mon, Atsu-chan, be a good boy and get on all four.” Oikawa said as he left a quick kiss on the blond’s lips. Atsumu quickly complies and gets on all four with Oikawa in between his legs. Shame waved through his cheeks as Atsumu blushed when he realized he was so exposed in front of Oikawa Tooru, his boyfriend’s boyfriend’s boyfriend. 

“Spread your legs wider, Atsu-chan. You have such a cute pink hole. And a cute mole between these ass cheek.” he said before sinking in his lubed finger inside Atsumu’s pink hole. Atsumu let out a low moan when the finger breached his entrance, Oikawa’s finger was moving in and out of him and Oikawa added another finger quickly and then scissor inside of him. Atsumu moaned and he put his face inside the pillow to muffle the moan. 

“Hmm, Atsu-chan, you sound good. You don’t need to hide anything from me.” Oikawa said and added the third finger which earned a loud moan from the blonde. “That was such a nice moan, Atsu-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, “Do you need more? Do you want my fourth finger?”

“I- I-”

“Yes, you do. Because you’re such a good boy.” Oikawa cuts him off and adds the fourth finger and Atsumu feels so full- so full with Oikawa’s fingers inside him. His rim is breached and tears are forming in his eyes. 

“Does it feel good, Atsu-chan?” Oikawa asked, as he pushed his fingers in and out of Atsumu’s puckered hole. Atsumu is a moaning mess under him but clearly, Oikawa is enjoying it. He is enjoying the sound that is coming out from Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Omi-chan is so lucky to hear this everyday. Do you miss him? Are you a good boy for him?” Oikawa asked still professionally fingering the blonde. Atsumu’s tear-filled eyes turned around to meet Oikawa’s eyes, “Please- Tooru- I-”

“You’re ready?” he asked and Atsumu nodded quickly. Oikawa smirked, “You want this big dildo inside of you?” he asked again and the blonde nodded. “Do you want it more than you want Omi-chan?”

“No-no, Omi first-” Oikawa smiled sweetly, his smile even reaching his eyes. 

“Awww, you’re such a good baby. Of course, I know you love Omi-chan, I also love Waka-chan but they’re not here- the only thing that will make us feel good right now is my huge dildo.”

“Please- please, Tooru-san, I will… I will do anything-'' Oikawa smirked, “Of course, you will because you’re such a good baby.” Oikawa said as he stood up and walked near Atsumu’s face, “Look at this wrecked face. God, I want to ruin you, Atsu-chan.”

Oikawa then took out his butt plug and threw that across the bed. He always comes prepared. He then lined the tip of the dildo against Atsumu’s hole and then shoved them all straight inside the blonde which got the blonde crying out loud because of the rough intrusion. Atsumu won’t admit but he likes being fucked like this. Sakusa knows and apparently, Oikawa does now with the way he is smirking at the blonde. 

He fucks the younger with several harsh thrust with the dildo before putting the other end inside his well-prepared hole. Oikawa sinks down onto the dildo until he is touching Atsumu’s ass. They both moan loudly when Oikawa keeps thrusting and then he suddenly takes out of the blonde who whines when there is nothing to fill his hole. Oikawa manhandles Atsumu face him as he changes their position and slowly inserts into Atsumu’s gaping hole. They both sighed as they’re now facing each other. They moved at the slow pace as they let the dildo reach everywhere inside and Atsumu moaned when it hits his prostate. 

  
Oikawa then leaned to cup Atsumu’s face and kissed him on the mouth and left several bite marks along the chest before grabbing his untouched cock and slowly pumping it. 

“Oh-no, no, Tooru-san, I- I’m goin’ to cum-”

“Go on, go on. Cum, Atsu-chan.” Oikawa said as Atsumu cummed with Oikawa stroking him. He sighed but it seems like it is not over since Oikawa takes out the dildo and then walked towards Atsumu and puts his hard dick in front of the blonde’ mouth. 

“Help me get off, Atsu-chan.” he said and being the obedient sub as he is, Atsumu willingly opens his mouth and takes the cock in after licking a puppy licks to the head first. As he slowly went down Oikawa’s cock, he noticed the elder is fucking himself with the dildo while thrusting his hips to fuck Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu closes his eyes as he takes it until he is gagging on it. Oikawa’s pace began to get faster as the elder moaning, “I’m cumming- I’m going to cum, fuck, Atsu-chan- I…” Atsumu takes out the cock out of his mouth and licked the head while his eyes looking at Oikawa.

“Fuck-” Oikawa cum with a low moan as he cum all over the Atsumu’s face who is expecting to get cummed on. Oikawa was breathing heavily as he looked at cum-covered face of the blonde. Miya Atsumu looks so  _ beautiful _ . 

He couldn’t help that his fingers touched Atsumu’s face and then stopped it between Atsumu’s parted lips, “Am I good, Tooru-san?” 

Oikawa smirked, “You are. Very good, indeed.” Atsumu smiled, satisfied with the answer. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” they both startled as he heard Sakusa Kiyoomi’s deep voice. Atsumu’s eyes widened as he locked his eyes with his boyfriend who was standing there, looking at him. He gulped. 

“Omi- I can explain-”

“That was fucking hot.” he said and Ushijima who was standing behind him nodded, agreeing Sakusa’s statement.

Oikawa smirked, “What if I told you Omi-chan has always wanted to see us both fooling around like this?” Atsumu quickly turned back to Sakusa from Oikawa. 

“Omi?”

“You know we’re in an open relationship, this is bound to happen one day or another. You can fool around, Atsumu, I don’t mind. Or you can even date Tooru. What matters is that I love you.” he said as he walked over to the bed and Atsumu smiled. 

“I love ya too, Omi.” he replies and Sakusa leaned in to leave a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s head. 

“You know- the night is still young,” Oikawa started suddenly, “I was wondering if you’re up for another round, Atsu-chan. And this time I want you, Omi-chan. Inside me.” Oikawa said with a smirk and winked the raven and Sakusa’s smirk darkened. 

“Is that a challenge, Oikawa? I’m not easy like Wakatoshi-kun.” he said and Oikawa smirked and kissed his boyfriend on the cheeks, Ushijima still standing by the door next to Oikawa. 

“I know. I want it hard.” he said and then turned to Ushijima, “Waka-chan, do you want to fuck Atsu-chan?” 

“Do you want me to?” Oikawa nodded happily, “Okay.” he quickly agreed and then Sakusa turned to his boyfriend, “I will do anything ya want me to do, Omi-kun.” Sakusa smiled, 

“I know baby, because you're such a good boy.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been having this thought since I tweeted out Oikawa and Atsumu fucking themselves on the double-ended dildo and now it's here, yeah. There is literally nothing except porn so yeah.   
> I might turn this into series because I have lots of idea about these four but idk haha I might or I may not.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this porn. Please let me know if they're not good enough because I have lots of bottsumu contents I'm working on for the bottsumu week and I want to know if my writing is good enough or not to participate in the event.   
> ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR READING! I APPRECIATE IT. Also, I'm working on my new chapter of the Sakuatsu a/b/o fic it's coming soon!!


End file.
